


devil's teeth

by vanus



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Face Slapping, M/M, Public Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanus/pseuds/vanus
Summary: "So let me ask you this first: you’re not afraid of vampires, are you?”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chasang, keovi, aromantic hongbin, and a little soft ot6 too if you squint. i don’t actually know hyuk’s blood type, sue me. true to my brand this is COMPLETELY unbeta’d lmaoooo
> 
> inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7e00G_CQsYM) if you’re curious

“Next in line, please.”

Sanghyuk’s hands tremble a little as he hands over his application to the woman behind the counter, and she meets his eyes and gives him a warm smile. “Oh, don’t be nervous, honey. By the looks of you, you’ll get an interview for sure.”

She’s not wrong. Sanghyuk has the exact build they asked for in the job posting (well, if not a little bulkier), and he’s healthy as a horse. The Feeders Board really doesn’t have any reason to deny him the position -- for medical reasons, at least.

“Blood type, O-,” the woman notes his blood type, her smile widening. “Yes, that’s the green light we’re looking for. O- is in always in such high demand.” After making a few notes on his application, she hands the paper back to him and points him down a long corridor. “The chairman can meet with you in about fifteen minutes. If you go down this hallway, it’s the last door on the left. There are a couple chairs outside the door; you can wait for him there.”

Sanghyuk gives her a timid wave goodbye and a quiet ‘thank you’ and heads off in the direction she’s pointed him in, the heels of his dress shoes clicking on the tile floor as he goes. His nerves aren’t dissipating, much to his chagrin, but his confidence has gone way up. He has the right blood type. All Sanghyuk has to do now is ace the interview with the chairman and the hiring coven leader, and the position is his.

After twiddling his thumbs in the waiting area for quite some time, the door to the chairman’s office opens, and a middle-aged (human) man pokes his head out. “Sanghyuk? We can see you now.”

Smoothing out his suit as he stands, Sanghyuk follows the chairman inside his office. The room has been darkened, the shades drawn, so Sanghyuk finds it hard to make out any of the finer details inside. In the seat next to the chairman’s sits the most beautiful creature Sanghyuk has ever seen in his life. When their eyes meet, Sanghyuk feels like he’s been punched in the gut and all of the wind’s been knocked out of him. It’s a miracle he manages to shake the chairman’s hand. Inguk is his name, apparently.

“Sanghyuk,” Inguk says, “This is Cha Hakyeon. He’s the leader of a small coven on the north side of the city.”

Hakyeon smiles wide, his two pointed canines catching the light just so, and Sanghyuk’s stomach turns over with both fear and attraction. It’s a lethal mix. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too.” Better not forget the formalities, at least.

“We’ve taken a couple minutes to look over your application,” Hakyeon says, “and I think you’ll be a good fit for us. You tick all of the boxes for my physical criteria, so I just have a couple more questions for you, I think. If that’s alright with you?”

Sanghyuk nods enthusiastically. He thinks this means he’s close to getting the job.

Hakyeon pulls out his phone and scrolls through it briefly before holding it out for Sanghyuk to take. On the screen is a picture of what Sanghyuk assumes is Hakyeon’s coven, all four of them smiling with their arms around each other. “We’ve just gained a new addition to the family, and one feeder isn’t enough for us anymore. Poor Jaehwan can’t take the workload anymore.” When Sanghyuk offers Hakyeon his phone, he takes it and slips it back into his pocket before he picks up a pen and takes a couple of notes on Sanghyuk’s application. “I want to make sure you’ll be good to them; that’s what’s important to me before anything else. So let me ask you this first: you’re not afraid of vampires, are you?”

Sanghyuk wants to laugh at the question, thinks Hakyeon is joking, but the expression on his face is all business. “Of course not.”

Hakyeon nods. “Good. The last feeder that we hired was absolutely terrified, was only in it for the money.”

They go through a few more routine questions -- Sanghyuk’s strengths, weaknesses, likes, dislikes, and ambitions. Hakyeon seems to warm up to him more and more over the course of the interview, even laughing at Sanghyuk’s (interview appropriate) jokes.

“Well,” Hakyeon says, putting his pen down and folding his hands in his lap, “you certainly meet all of my requirements, so with that being said, I’d like to offer you the job.”

“Really?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

So all of his nervousness had been for nothing. Thank goodness. “When can I start?”

  
  
  


After Inguk gives him a packet on all his rights as a feeder and goes through all the bureaucratic rules and regulations, he’s free to go. Sanghyuk steps out into the sunlight and gives a triumphant little yell. Ever since he learned in high school what feeders do, he’s always wanted to become one. He’d developed a fascination with vampires at a young age, and now, he’ll be living with them. He’ll be their feeder. Really, the reality of it hasn’t quite set in yet.

Hakyeon had slipped Sanghyuk a business card before leaving, so Sanghyuk punches the number into his phone and shoots off a quick text.

[sanghyuk] thank you again for hiring me! i’m really looking forward to working with you

It only takes a minute for Hakyeon to send a reply.

[hakyeon] i’m looking forward to it too  
[hakyeon] i’d like you to meet the others soon, before any actual feeding takes place  
[hakyeon] let’s meet tomorrow night?  
[sanghyuk] sure, i’m free any time after 7

Hakyeon texts him the address of a bar not too far from his house, along with a couple smiley face emojis and a thumbs up. _How cute,_ Sanghyuk thinks, a small smile on his face.

  
  


The next day, Sanghyuk agonizes over what to wear to their first meeting. Something casual? Something dressy? Something in between? He wants to make a good impression. He’d googled the bar in question to see if he could scope out the vibe of the place, but he’d come up empty handed. In the end, he settles for a middle ground, jeans and a button up. Good enough.

It’s well after dark by the time he gets to his destination, and judging by how empty the bar is, he’s early. He orders a drink from the bartender and takes a seat at one of the stools, keeping a watchful eye on the door. Luckily, he doesn’t have to wait very long for the others. In walks Hakyeon, trailed by the three men in the picture Hakyeon had shown Sanghyuk during the interview. They’re all stunning, and for some reason, Sanghyuk feels an inexplicable pull towards them. He’d felt it a little with Hakyeon the day before, but now, with so many of them present, it’s very, very hard to resist. Hakyeon gives him a little wave from across the room, and Sanghyuk swallows thickly as he waves back. He has to get it together.

The vampires sit beside him, two on each side, with Hakyeon sitting to his right. Once again, Sanghyuk is stunned into silence by Hakyeon’s beauty. “Hi, Sanghyuk. Good to see you again.”

Sanghyuk does his best to keep his voice from trembling. “Good to see you too.”

“Let’s introduce you to everyone.”

Taekwoon, Wonsik, Hongbin. Sanghyuk commits their names to memory, doing his best to remember their faces. He tries to study them, but looking at any one of them for too long makes him feel dizzy.

“There’s also Jaehwan,” Hakyeon says, “our other feeder. He wasn’t feeling well, so he stayed behind, but he says he’s very excited to meet you.”

To his left, Wonsik seems to be inching closer to him, the smile on his face becoming more and more predatory. “Hakyeon,” he asks, “when can we take him home?”

Sanghyuk’s eyes go wide with shock and maybe a little fear, but Hakyeon smacks Wonsik upside the head, probably with more force than necessary. “You’re scaring him, Wonsik. Don’t do that.”

“Sorry.”

The vampire on Wonsik’s other side -- Hongbin, Sanghyuk thinks -- leans across the bar so that he’s within earshot. “Don’t worry about Wonsik at all, Sanghyuk. He may seem intimidating, but really, he’s just a big old softie.”

“Um, hello,” Wonsik says, puffing up his chest, “I’m sitting right here. You literally have to lean over me to talk to him.”

“Oh, sorry, Wonsik. I didn’t even see you there!” That one earns Hongbin a smack upside the head.

As it turns out, all four of them are very friendly, Hongbin and Hakyeon especially so. They do the best they can to make him feel comfortable, and Sanghyuk finds himself longing to spend more time with them all.

Once he’s finished his drink, Sanghyuk turns to Hakyeon again. “When do you want me to start?”

“As soon as you can.” Hakyeon takes his hand very gently, gauging Sanghyuk’s reaction as he laces their fingers together. When Sanghyuk doesn’t pull his hand away, Hakyeon smiles softly and gives the other’s hand a light squeeze. “There are a couple details to iron out first, though. 

Before he gets the chance to pay for his drink, Hakyeon’s already given his credit card to the bartender. “Hey, you didn’t have to do that,” Sanghyuk protests.

“I wanted to.”

Sanghyuk follows the four of them out of the bar, blushing furiously.

They split up after that,Taekwoon, Wonsik, and Hongbin heading back home while Sanghyuk and Hakyeon end up at some 24-hour diner down the road. After Sanghyuk has ordered himself a mountain of hash browns, Hakyeon goes over all the details of his new job.

“Well, first things first, I just have to double check: are you okay with queer relationships?”

The question takes him a bit by surprise -- not something he was expecting to come out of Hakyeon’s mouth. Not exactly in the mood to out himself to his new boss just yet, Sanghyuk replies, “Uh, yeah. Why?”

Hakyeon nods. “Excellent. I didn’t feel like that was a question you would want asked of you during a job interview, but I still have to check. Jaehwan, Wonsik, and Taekwoon are all stupidly in love with each other, and if you wouldn’t be okay with that, I’d have to hire someone else.” He pauses when the waitress brings Sanghyuk’s food to the table, then continues. “Jaehwan lives with us, though you certainly don’t have to if you don’t want to. However, the option is always there for you. The four of us are on a rotating feeding schedule, so you’ll have two days when we’ll need you and one day when we won’t. You’ll get a credit card after you start, and we have plenty of resources at hand, so whatever you want or need is yours. Rent, food, clothes, nights out, anything. Only catch is you have to let a bunch of vampires drink your blood.”

“Oh yeah. Forgot about that part.” Taking a big bite of his hash browns and talking with his mouth full, Sanghyuk asks, “Are all covens like this?”

“Not by a long shot.” Hakyeon fiddles with the buttons on his shirt sleeves before resting his elbows on the table and propping his chin on his hands. “Most covens treat their feeders like shit just because they’re human. No place to sleep, no money for food, shit pay. Most feeders have to take a second job, which is so dangerous because of all the blood loss they go through. I see it differently. You’re a very valuable resource to us, we’d have to hunt if you weren’t around, so the least we can do is make you comfortable with us.”

Out of all the covens in the city, and he lands himself in the one that pampers their feeders. “I didn’t realize that’s how feeders are treated.”

“It’s awful.” Hakyeon makes a face of genuine disgust, like he can’t even imagine treating a person like that. “You won’t ever be treated like that in my house, I can guarantee that.” There’s a beat of awkward silence between them, but then Hakyeon’s the one asking Sanghyuk questions. “So what made you want to become a feeder?” 

“I could lie to you and say that I’ve always wanted to be a feeder, that it’s something I’ve thought about becoming forever, but I hate lying.” Sanghyuk shovels a pile of food into his mouth, chews and swallows, then looks back up at Hakyeon again. “I’m fascinated with vampires. I really always have been, since before I can remember. While I was growing up, my parents were always concerned about me -- I mean, what three year old kid wants a vampire-themed birthday party? -- so they told me all these horrible stories about vampires o try and keep me from becoming too fixated. Didn’t work, though. Clearly.” He laughs softly, thinking back on all the ways his parents had tried to keep him in the dark, even going as far to try and fake the death of one of his distant cousins, pretending it was vampire related. They had no way of knowing that Sanghyuk and his cousin Seulgi kept close contact after meeting at summer camp. 

Hakyeon has the most quizzical expression on his face. “You have a fascination with… vampires?”

“Oh, absolutely. I’ve read so much about you all, but I still have so many questions that have gone unanswered.” Sanghyuk reaches across the table, the subtle draw he feels towards Hakyeon telling him to run his fingers across the vampire’s forearm. He doesn’t know why he does it, he just doesn’t question that’s what his mind wants him to do. “Hakyeon,” he asks, meeting the vampire’s eyes, “why is it that I feel like I have to be close to you? I know it logically makes no sense, but my brain keeps telling me that I should talk to you and touch you and stuff like that. 

Hakyeon looks at him with a twinkle in his eye. “It’s a little-known vampiric mechanism to attract humans. You’ll feel an inexplicable draw to any vampire you meet, but once you’ve been bitten once, a switch is flipped and it stops happening. Makes it difficult after a while to find humans to feed from, and we have to resort to other methods to get food.” Gesturing to Sanghyuk, he says, “Like feeders.”

Their eyes meet, locked on each other, and after a moment of silence, Sanghyuk can’t help but ask. “Will you bite me?” It’s a question he never thought he’d ask, let alone come close enough to a vampire to have the opportunity to ask, but it comes out before he even has the chance to think.

“You know, I was going to ask you if I could feed from you tonight. As a test run of sorts before the rest of the coven can get at you. So yes, I can bite you.”

He supposes that he shouldn’t want to be bitten by his new boss as much as he does. Well, there are a lot of things Sanghyuk wants from his new boss, none of which are innocent in nature. Maybe it’s a bad thing, unprofessional and all that, but Sanghyuk can’t bring himself to care. “My apartment isn’t far from here. We could go there?”

“Sure, that sounds perfect.”

They link arms as they walk together back to Sanghyuk’s place, asking surface-level questions to get to know each other. Sanghyuk, however, is more interested in the juicy stuff.

“How old are you, Hakyeon?”

“A hundred and fifty seven.”

“How old were you when you turned?"

“Twenty six.”

“What’s your favorite part of history you’ve been a vampire for?”

Hakyeon chuckles at that one. “My favorite part of history is right now. I don’t like dwelling in the past.”

“That’s incredibly lame,” Sanghyuk whines. “There’s got to be something you enjoyed living though.”

Shrugging, Hakyeon follows as Sanghyuk leads him down a side street. “I spent most of my early life as a vampire in seclusion, so I didn’t really experience much.”

Sanghyuk decides this might be too early to be pressing for those kind of details. “Fair enough.” He leads Hakyeon up the stairs to his apartment, and he fumbles with the keys before unlocking the door and letting them inside.

At least he’d bothered to clean his apartment this morning, because it’s saving him from quite a bit of embarrassment right now. Hakyeon’s inspecting the place with a cursory glance, then he’s taking Sanghyuk’s hand with a soft smile. “You’ll want to change clothes. I don’t think things will get messy, but I don’t want to ruin your shirt if they do.”

After he changes into a well-worn tshirt, Sanghyuk comes back out to the living room and finds Hakyeon lounging casually on the couch. He smiles softly when he meets Sanghyuk’s eyes. “Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be. I’m a little nervous, though. First bite and all that.”

“Understandable, but I promise I’ll take care of you.” Hakyeon pats the seat next to him on the couch, and he takes Sanghyuk’s hand when the other sits down. “It will hurt a fair bit, but I’ll be gentle, okay?”

Sanghyuk nods, eager to get on with it. It’s not like he’s been waiting his entire adult life for this very moment, right? 

True to his word, Hakyeon’s gentle as he pulls Sanghyuk’s shirt to the side and out of the way. He’s gentle as he drags the tip of his nose over Sanghyuk’s pulse point. He’s gentle as he presses his lips to the smooth skin of Sanghyuk’s neck, taking a deep breath and letting out a shaky exhale. He’s gentle when he rests his hand on the human’s hip, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Everything about Hakyeon’s tender ministrations has Sanghyuk trembling underneath him, but he’s emboldened by how much Hakyeon very clearly wants him. Sitting up on his knees, he tangles a hand in Hakyeon’s hair, coaxing the other to give him what he wants. “Bite me, Hakyeon. Please.”

“Okay,” Hakyeon whispers, sounding rather punch-drunk. “I’m sorry, this will be quite painful.”

That’s all the warning he gets before Hakyeon sinks his fangs into Sanghyuk’s neck, and fuck, does it hurt. Sanghyuk gives a pained cry and clenches his fist in Hakyeon’s hair, resisting the urge to pull Hakyeon off his neck, but just as quickly as the pain started, it stops. And Hakyeon starts drinking.

Sanghyuk has never felt anything like it before. It’s discomfort and ecstasy and pleasure all rolled into one, and he can’t suppress the soft moan that escapes as he pulls Hakyeon closer. He wants Hakyeon to take more, more, more, to take until there’s nothing left of him. As Hakyeon drinks, Sanghyuk’s other arm winds around the other’s waist to press their chests together. Close isn’t close enough for him.

All too soon, it’s over. Hakyeon runs his tongue over the wound (to close it, Sanghyuk had read), and Sanghyuk shudders in response. His body is alight with euphoria, all his nerves overstimulated, and he feels like he’s going to to cry. When he looks down at Hakyeon, there’s blood smeared across his mouth, and his fangs peek out past his parted lips. Hakyeon smiles up at him, and at that moment, Sanghyuk knows he’s doomed. 

“Are you doing okay,” Hakyeon gasps, “do you need water? Are you dizzy at all?”

Oh, Sanghyuk knows it’s a bad idea, an idea that could get him fired, but his skin is crawling and he desperately needs to be touched. He climbs into Hakyeon’s lap and wraps his arms around the other’s neck, whining softly. “Please, Hakyeon, why do I feel like this? Make it stop--”

Thankfully, Hakyeon takes pity on him and slips his hands underneath Sanghyuk’s shirt, resting gently on his waist, his thumbs rubbing in slow circles. “I’m sorry, dear, I should have warned you-- more often than not, feeding is a very intimate act. A powerful, magical one. Vampires can handle that level of magic. Humans can’t, and for whatever reason, it manifests as, well, this.” Sanghyuk wriggles underneath his touch, ducking to bury his head in Hakyeon’s neck, ashamed.

“I’m so sorry, Hakyeon, this is so unprofessional of me, you’re my _boss_ \--”

“Hush,” Hakyeon says, wrapping his arms all the way around Sanghyuk’s torso. “This is normal, and it’s part of the job -- yours and mine.”

Sanghyuk gasps softly when Hakyeon brings a soothing hand to touch the back of his neck. “Will it always be like this?”

“Potentially. It all depends on your body and what it can handle. It may get better, but it’s very likely it won’t. Don’t worry, though; Hongbin and I will be your two charges, so to speak, and we’ll take care of you when we feed. Promise." 

It takes an embarrassingly long time for Sanghyuk to feel like he’s back to normal. Hakyeon holds him all the way through it, whispering gentle words in his ear and rocking him back and forth. Sanghyuk gets lost in his thoughts, thinking how nice it feels to be so thoroughly spoiled, and the idea that he’s going to have this so frequently makes him incredibly happy, even if he has to sit through the discomfort.

Hakyeon kisses his forehead on his way out the door with the promise that he’ll come by tomorrow to check on Sanghyuk, and once he’s gone, Sanghyuk knocks out into a deep, dreamless sleep.

  
  
  


It’s just after sunset, the sky still not quite completely dark. Hakyeon has asked Sanghyuk to meet him at a park downtown, so once he gets there, Sanghyuk plops himself down on a bench and waits. Hakyeon gave him a few days to recuperate and gather himself before his first actual day of work. Now that he’s gotten his first feeding out of the way, any nervousness about feeding has dissipated, and he’s more excited than anything else. He can still taste the euphoria he felt with Hakyeon on his tongue, and it’s still just as sweet.

After waiting a short while, Hakyeon appears in front of him, seemingly out of nowhere. He’s snuggled up in a turtleneck two sizes too big, and Sanghyuk’s heart melts at the sight of him. “Hey, Sanghyuk. You weren’t waiting long, were you? It’s chilly tonight.”

“Nope, just got here a couple minutes ago.”

“Good.” Hakyeon takes his hand and leads him down the street towards the coven house. “We don’t live far,” Hakyeon explains, “but the place is intentionally really hard to find, and I didn’t want you getting lost.”

“Probably a good thing,” Sanghyuk says. “I’m very easily lost.”

“Good to know.” Hakyeon leads him down an alleyway and opens a door near the end of it. It’s so well camouflaged into the wall, Sanghyuk would have never seen it if he didn’t know it was there. Inside, there’s a long, narrow street, and Sanghyuk notices that both ends have been bricked off so that the only way in or out is the door they came through. “A few lone vampires live in this alleyway,” Hakyeon explains, “but ours is the only coven. The other vamps here know better than to mess with us, so no one will give you any trouble.”

Sanghyuk nods as Hakyeon tugs him further down the small street and through what looks like a normal front door, but inside, instead of a foyer, there’s a concrete staircase leading down below ground level.

“So the rumors are true -- you _do_ all live underground.”

Hakyeon chuckles softly, his laugh tinkling like a little bell. “Well, not _all_ of us, but most of us. It’s the safest place to be while the sun is up." 

At the bottom of the stairs is another door, and Sanghyuk takes a deep breath as Hakyeon opens it and coaxes him inside. The door opens up to a large living area, where one of the vampires -- Wonsik, he thinks -- is playing Mario Kart with someone resolutely human. Must be Jaehwan.

“Say hi, you guys.” Hakyeon goes behind the couch and ruffles their hair, and they both sigh happily and lean into Hakyeon’s touch.

Wonsik pauses their game and turns over to where Sanghyuk is still standing awkwardly in the doorway, not sure where he should go. “Hey, Sanghyuk, good to see you again. Want to play with us? We can start a new game if you want.”

“Wonsik, no! You’re just saying that because you’re losing!” Jaehwan groans when Wonsik pulls up the START menu, turning to Sanghyuk and holding his hand out for him to shake. “I’m Jaehwan. Resident feeder and most handsome man in the house.”

“Yeah, uh-huh,” Wonsik says with a roll of his eyes. “You’ve got some stiff competition there, Jaehwan. Literally everyone who lives in this house is attractive.” Jutting his lower lip out, Jaehwan pouts at Wonsik for an impressively long time before Wonsik finally caves and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. “Fine, you’re the most handsome man in the house.”

“As it should be.”

Before Sanghyuk can grab a controller to play with them, Hakyeon is back in the living room with his hand on Sanghyuk’s shoulder. “Come with me, I want to show you around.”

  
  
  


The house is much larger than Sanghyuk thought it would be. Everyone has their own bedroom and bathroom with several left to spare, and there’s a library, a music studio (“For Wonsik,” Hakyeon explains), and a large kitchen and dining room. 

“Do you guys even eat?”

“Nope,” Hakyeon says with a laugh, “but Jaehwan does. He eats astronomical amounts to cope with the blood loss. It’s actually very impressive.” 

The last rooms Hakyeon shows him are the feeding rooms. Cozy rooms with a couch and a bed in each, stocked with water and snacks and several spare blankets.

“Wow, you guys are prepared for anything, aren’t you?” Sanghyuk walks around the space, studying the details. He wonders why Hakyeon would bother to hang paintings in a feeding room, but he’s learning that this is likely a very ‘Hakyeon’ thing to do.

“All Jaehwan’s ideas. Really, I have no idea how we got on before he came around. Though don’t tell him that -- his ego is already big enough as it is.”

Sanghyuk hums softly in acknowledgement as he slowly makes his way around the room, dragging his fingertips across the cream-colored walls. He takes it all in, his situation; really, he can’t believe how lucky he is. He’s heard so many negative stories about vampires since his parents found out he was interested in them, both told to warn him and to scare him. But now, meeting Hakyeon’s coven, all his quiet doubts have been erased. To be a feeder for the sweetest vampires he can imagine really is a dream come true for him.

“Thank you, Hakyeon.”

Cocking his head to the side in confusion, Hakyeon asks, “For what?”

“For accepting me into your family like this.” Sanghyuk turns around and takes Hakyeon’s wrist, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the other’s palm. “It means so much to me that you’ve given me a chance, and I promise I won’t waste it.”

There’s something unreadable in Hakyeon’s eyes as he leans up slightly to kiss Sanghyuk’s cheek. Sanghyuk wants to ask if there’s something wrong, but Hakyeon speaks before Sanghyuk gets the chance to say anything. “If you think you’re ready, Hongbin asked me to ask you if he could feed today. If not, that’s okay. I can always ask Jaehwan to do it--”

“No, I want to.” Sanghyuk doesn’t mean to cut Hakyeon off like that, but his answer spilled out before he could stop himself. He yearns to be fed from again, even if it’s not Hakyeon this time.

Hakyeon smiles knowingly, as if he can hear every thought in Sanghyuk’s head outlining his wants. “I’ll go get him, then. Wait right here, okay?”

Heaving a happy sigh, Sanghyuk flops back onto the bed and lets his eyes fall shut. Today was his last day at the office, so he’s been awake all day already — and no matter how appealing it sounds to stay up all night with a bunch of vampires, he knows he’ll be exhausted.

Hongbin knocks softly on the door as he opens it, a grin on his face, and Sanghyuk perks right back up. “It’s good to see you again, Sanghyuk. How have you been the last few days?”

“I’ve been good, how about you?”

“Doing just fine.” Hongbin lays down next to Sanghyuk to face him on the bed and props his head up on a stack of pillows. “Hakyeon told me you got to experience your first feeding. How was it?" 

Sanghyuk thinks back to Hakyeon’s fangs in his neck and hands on his waist, and he shudders involuntarily. “It was… an experience for sure. Though if it were bad, would I still even be here?”

Chuckling softly, Hongbin flops onto his back to look up at the ceiling, and he stretches his arms out and up over his head. “I suppose not.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, the sound of Hongbin’s breathing calming him immensely. He knows Hongbin doesn’t have to breathe, not really, but Sanghyuk appreciates that he is. The butterflies in his stomach start to quiet down with every breath the other takes.

“Hongbin?”

“Yes?”

“May I sit on your lap for this?” Sanghyuk is humiliated that he needs to have the option, but he doesn’t want to do anything without Hongbin’s permission first.

Moving up to sit himself up against the headboard, Hongbin pats his thighs and reaches out for Sanghyuk. “Of course you can. Come here.”

Sanghyuk does as he’s told and scoots up the bed, crawling into Hongbin’s lap and straddling his thighs. He feels safe here, like nothing in the world can hurt him. He can feel how powerful Hongbin is just from this position alone, and Sanghyuk likes knowing that Hongbin could destroy him if he wanted to, but he chooses not to. It’s a little alarming how willing Sanghyuk is to give himself up like this, but the feeling is intoxicating. The loss of power, forfeiting any control he has to Hongbin.

Hongbin rests his palms against Sanghyuk’s waist, his hands gentle, and there’s nothing but tenderness as Hongbin noses against Sanghyuk’s neck. Sanghyuk gasps when Hongbin grazes his fangs over his skin.

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Sanghyuk doesn’t need to tell Hongbin twice. He bites down hard, harder than Hakyeon had, and opens up a fresh wound. This, Sanghyuk had intentionally blocked from his memory; the pain is overwhelming, and he has to clench his eyes shut to keep from screaming.

Hongbin’s quick to withdraw his fangs, and once he starts feeding, taking mouthful after mouthful, Sanghyuk’s brain goes fuzzy. The only thing he can focus on is Hongbin. Hongbin’s strong back as Sanghyuk digs his nails into the muscles there. Hongbin’s sturdy chest when Sanghyuk arches against it. Hongbin’s impossibly soft lips on his neck, taking pulls from his veins over and over again.

When Hongbin closes up the wound and pulls away, Sanghyuk whimpers and clenches his fists around the fabric of the vampire’s tshirt, needy and desperate. Hongbin indulges him with soft touches to his stomach and the back of his neck, but he handles Sanghyuk like he’s something breakable, every touch carefully planned to make Sanghyuk feel comfortable and safe. While nice, that’s not what Sanghyuk needs.

“Touch me, Hongbin, god— please—“ Sanghyuk wriggles in Hongbin’s lap, hoping the other understands what he wants. The idea of explaining himself makes him want to crawl into a hole and never come out.

Hongbin seems like he genuinely doesn’t get it. “I am, aren’t I?”

“I—“ Sanghyuk flounders for a minute, his cheeks heating up in embarrassment, before he grabs Hongbin’s hand and places the other’s palm on his lower belly. “Please, Hongbin, I need—” His body is on fire, an insatiable burning under his skin, and more than anything, he needs to have Hongbin’s hands on him.

Realization dawns on Hongbin’s face, and instead of giving Sanghyuk what he wants, he pulls his hand away and wraps his arms around the human’s waist instead. “Not today, honey,” he says, not unkindly. Sanghyuk whimpers pathetically, so Hongbin meets him halfway and tugs Sanghyuk’s shirt up to run his hands across the skin of the other’s back. It’s not enough, not by a long shot, but it’s something, and after a while, the burning starts to fade.

Once he’s finally come down, Sanghyuk is a sweating, panting mess, and overwhelmed with emotion and beyond overstimulated, he starts to cry. Hongbin looks like he has no idea what to do with him, so he presses a gentle kiss to Sanghyuk’s forehead and whispers, “Wait here, okay?”

No sooner than Hongbin opens the door, Hakyeon appears almost out of thin air, and he’s by Sanghyuk’s side in an instant. He cups Sanghyuk’s cheek in his hand, asking, “What’s wrong, dear?”

“Too much,” Sanghyuk whimpers, “it’s too much…”

Hakyeon whispers something to Hongbin, who, with a gentle ruffle of Sanghyuk’s hair, leaves the room. Once they’re alone, Hakyeon tugs Sanghyuk into his lap, rubbing his hands soothingly over the other’s biceps. “What happened?”

“H-he bit me harder th-than you did, a-and the a-after part was so m-much worse—“

Hakyeon understands immediately what’s happened. “I see. He bit you like he bites Jaehwan, who’s much more used to it and doesn’t experience such intense reactions anymore. I’ll talk to him about it.” He presses a soft kiss to Sanghyuk’s collarbone, letting his head rest in the crook of the other’s neck. “What can I do for you, honey?”

“Don’t go.”

“I won’t. Promise.”

  
  
  


Sanghyuk goes home several hours later after he’s rested up and played a few rounds of Mario Kart with Wonsik and Jaehwan. He feels much better than he had several hours ago, what with Hakyeon’s soothing touches and watchful eye. Even now, Hakyeon’s touching him, their hands laced together between them as Hakyeon walks him home.

“Are you always so touchy?”

Hakyeon’s grip on his hand loosens, as if he’ll pull away if Sanghyuk wants him to. “Would you like me to stop?”

“No, no, not at all.” Sanghyuk backtracks, tightening his hold on Hakyeon’s hand. “I just wondered. You seem very touchy with everyone, and I’m wondering if it’s just a habit.”

Hakyeon smiles softly, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to Sanghyuk’s cheek. Sanghyuk tries (unsuccessfully) to will away his blush. “You’re not wrong. I’m a very touchy person with people I trust and trust me.”

“Have you always been that way?”

“Not always.”

The look on Hakyeon’s face says they’re venturing into dangerous conversational territory, so Sanghyuk steers them in another direction. “How long has Jaehwan been with you guys?”

Hakyeon looks like he’s counting backwards in his head. “About… six years now? Maybe seven?”

“Seven years?!” Sanghyuk hasn’t heard of a feeder lasting a year on the job before quitting, much less seven. From the looks of it, Jaehwan isn’t planning on leaving anytime soon either.

“Yeah,” Hakyeon says, “he’s been with us for a very long time. We hired him right after he turned nineteen, and he just never left. He means so much to us.”

“I can tell.” Sanghyuk sees the immeasurable kindness in Hakyeon’s heart, and he sees the way it swells when talking about the people he loves. 

“Jaehwan really grew up with us, y’know? He spent most of his formative adult years living with us as our feeder, and we learned really quickly how to take care of him. I had no idea what I was doing, we’d never had a feeder before, so it really hard to get a handle on his needs. But Jaehwan is a very special person. Even though it was his first feeder job ever, he was the one guided us through what we needed to do to make him happy. Ever since, we’ve just been following his lead.”

Sanghyuk smiles down at the concrete — if this is how they speak of Jaehwan, will they speak of him this fondly? Jaehwan is their first feeder and their most beloved, but maybe one day, they’ll hold Sanghyuk in such high regard.

“And now we have you,” Hakyeon says, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. “Sweet Sanghyuk. I know you’ll be good for us, I have such a good feeling about that." 

Under the streetlight, Hakyeon glows. He’s so beautiful, so much so that Sanghyuk’s heart aches. Sanghyuk reaches out to cup Hakyeon’s cheek in his palm, looking down into his eyes and smiling. “I will be, I promise.” The vampire’s beauty and gentle personality has brought Sanghyuk to his knees, and he’ll do anything Hakyeon asks of him.

Tension hangs heavy between them, neither of them breaking eye contact. Sanghyuk’s heart flutters in his chest as Hakyeon places his hand on the small of the younger’s back underneath his coat, his touch electric. And when Hakyeon leans up to kiss him, Sanghyuk meets him halfway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know i said i was going on a writing hiatus, but the first chapter of this just kind of exploded out of me against my will. and here we are. you likely won’t see an update on this for a while BUT we’re off to a good start.
> 
> i unintentionally left taekwoon out of this chapter almost entirely, but i promise you’ll see more of him soon. 
> 
> as always, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chaupdates)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for your patience, everyone!!! a short update of just smut and more random weird exposition, but after this, the plot’s really gonna get going!!! when i wrote chapter one, i really didn’t have any idea as to the direction i would take this fic, but i’m feeling much more inspired now that i actually have a plot planned out. SO hopefully updates will be semi-regular at least going forward.

There’s something sinful about the way Hakyeon kisses him, the way his hands wander under Sanghyuk’s shirt and find their way to his waist. His fangs prick at Sanghyuk’s lower lip, probably intentionally, and with that single touch, Sanghyuk melts into Hakyeon’s arms with a soft whimper. It’s too much to be out in the open like this, standing under a streetlight in the middle of the night, kissing a vampire like it’s the most normal thing in the world. But when Hakyeon pulls away, Sanghyuk feels like the earth has been pulled out from underneath him. He feels like he might pass out. 

“Come home with me.” It’s a question rolled in with a plea, but Sanghyuk is desperate for more. He has been since they met. Even though the pull toward Hakyeon disappeared with his first bite, Sanghyuk still feels an indescribable draw towards Hakyeon’s orbit. 

He can see it in Hakyeon’s eyes that it’s what he wants. Sanghyuk can’t miss the very subtle desperation in the vampire’s voice —“Yes, yes please.”

They can hardly keep their hands off each other the whole way to Sanghyuk’s apartment, and it takes twice as long to get there — Hakyeon keeps pushing him up against the side of buildings to press hot kisses to Sanghyuk’s mouth and grab at his waist, his biceps, anything he can reach. Other people pass them by, and Sanghyuk can feel their judging eyes but can’t bring himself to care; he’s too focused on the way Hakyeon tugs at his shirt and presses a thigh between his legs when he can’t take the anticipation anymore. 

Eventually, the tension between them grows to be too much. Sanghyuk’s apartment is right around the corner, they’ve almost made it, but Hakyeon has other ideas. He pushes Sanghyuk into an alleyway, pressing him up against the bricks of the closest building and leaning down to suck at his pulse point, his breathing heavy.

“Bite me, Hakyeon, god, please--” Sanghyuk whines, fisting his hands in Hakyeon’s hair and giving a harsh tug. Hakyeon doesn’t need to be told twice. 

The initial pain of the bite passes quickly, Sanghyuk too riled up on endorphins to feel anything other than pleasure. The feeding is just as arousing as he remembers, and he moans aloud, caring very little about being heard, fully focused on Hakyeon’s mouth on his neck. The vampire doesn’t take much, but it’s enough to drive Sanghyuk mad with want. As soon as Hakyeon closes up his wounds, Sanghyuk pulls him up for a kiss. It’s all tongue and teeth, his own blood coppery on Hakyeon’s lips, and it’s almost unholy in the manner Sanghyuk craves most. When Hakyeon presses a hand against the front of Sanghyuk’s jeans, the human melts into his arms, gasping into his ear and whispering soft pleas for more. 

Hakyeon is more than happy to indulge him. He has Sanghyuk’s button and fly undone in no time at all, rubbing at his dick through his underwear, and Sanghyuk doesn’t think he can handle it. It shouldn’t be possible for him to be so worked up with a single touch, but here he is, squirming underneath Hakyeon’s ministrations. Of course, Hakyeon whispering filthy things in Sanghyuk’s ear as he touches isn’t making things any easier for him.

Hakyeon’s hand finds its way into Sanghyuk’s boxers next, circling his fingers around the base of the younger’s cock and moving with slow but firm strokes. Sanghyuk digs his fingertips into Hakyeon’s biceps and whimpers softly; it’s been too long since he’s been touched like this, and the insistent hand around his dick is enough to leave him a flushed mess. “Hakyeon, I—”

As if he can read the younger’s mind, Hakyeon drops to his knees with impressive grace, fishing Sanghyuk’s cock out of his boxers and pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to the head, running his tongue along the slit. Sanghyuk shudders and looks up to the sky, dazed, hitting his head against the bricks. His mind is spinning with the thrill of being so exposed, Hakyeon’s mouth on his dick in a deserted alleyway. 

It’s embarrassing, how quickly Hakyeon brings him to orgasm. Only a few bobs of his head, choking himself on Sanghyuk’s cock, and Sanghyuk tightens his grip on Hakyeon’s hair and clenches his eyes shut. “Hakyeon, please, close—”

Hakyeon only takes that as further encouragement, taking Sanghyuk deep into his throat, swallowing around the other like it’s nothing. And with that, Sanghyuk tumbles over. He comes hard down Hakyeon’s throat with a muffled moan, his hand slapped over his mouth. 

Hakyeon, like the devilish creature he is, swallows it down eagerly, licking his lips as he stands back up. Sanghyuk mumbles apologies, his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. How could he have lost control so quickly?

“I’m sorry it was over so quickly, Hakyeon, it’s been a long time and I—”

“No apologies, dearie.” Hakyeon kisses him, slow and deep, letting Sanghyuk taste himself on his tongue. When he pulls away, he mumbles, “You’re overstimulated from the bite, it happens.”

Sanghyuk whispers one last “I’m still sorry,” before cupping his hand around Hakyeon’s cock through his pants, but Hakyeon swats his hand away. 

“Not today, baby.”

“But—”

“No buts. Let’s get you home.”

There’s hours of snuggling, Hakyeon’s arms wrapped around his waist. When the vampire tucks him into bed just before dawn, he presses a kiss to Sanghyuk’s forehead that leaves the human’s heart fluttering and his cheeks flushed. “Will you come back tomorrow?” Hakyeon asks, looking down on him with a fond smile. 

“Yes, I’ll be back.” 

Pleased, Hakyeon ruffles Sanghyuk’s hair and turns toward the door, but before he leaves, he turns over his shoulder to look at Sanghyuk and winks. “Sleep tight, dearie.” When he leaves, Sanghyuk can hear the front door click shut behind him. 

There’s so much Sanghyuk needs to process, his brain spinning a mile a minute, but exhaustion overtakes him, and he falls headfirst into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

“There’s just one room I haven’t shown you yet,” Hakyeon says as he guides Sanghyuk down the hall before turning a corner to stand in front of an unknown door. “It’s Taekwoon’s music room, his sanctuary of sorts, and I didn’t want to show it to you until Taekwoon gave me his permission, which he has.” 

Hakyeon has to knock on the door several times before Taekwoon opens it, looking more than a little disheveled. His hair sticks out at every angle, and he rubs sleepily at his eyes.

“Oh, Taekwoonie, you fell asleep in here again?”

Taekwoon covers a yawn as he nods.

“Is it still okay if we come in now?”

Another nod.

As soon as he steps inside, Sanghyuk sees how Taekwoon could fall asleep in here. It’s warm, inviting, and it smells very faintly of lavender soap. A few candles burn in each corner of the room, a dim desk lamp hovering over Taekwoon’s recording and mixing area. Pastel oil paintings cover every wall, and Sanghyuk considers a nap on the comfy-looking couch in the back of the room. “It’s so nice in here. Did you decorate it?” Sanghyuk looks towards Taekwoon with a smile.

For some inexplicable reason, Taekwoon blushes and looks down at his feet. Sanghyuk didn’t know vampires could even blush in the first place. “I did,” he mumbles. “Hakyeon offered to help me, but I wanted to do it myself.” Sanghyuk can tell he’s smiling.

“Taekwoon only joined us about three months ago, but he’s already settled in really nicely.” Hakyeon ruffles Taekwoon’s hair with a fond smile before leaning in to kiss his forehead. “Plus having Wonsik and Jaehwan around has helped, I’m sure.”

Taekwoon blushes even pinker. “Yes, it has.”

There’s something unknown hanging in the air between Hakyeon and Taekwoon, something Sanghyuk can’t put a name to. He’s not sure what about it makes him so uneasy, but for the first time in the coven’s house, Sanghyuk feels very, very uncomfortable. It seems Hakyeon can sense Sanghyuk’s discomfort, because he immediately snaps out of whatever trance he’s in. “You can get back to composing now, Taekwoonie. Sorry to interrupt you.”

“It’s fine,” Taekwoon says, taking Sanghyuk’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Come visit me anytime you want, okay?”

With a soft smile, Sanghyuk squeezes back before letting his hand fall to his side. “Okay.” 

In what seems to be the coven’s fashion, Taekwoon leaves Sanghyuk with a parting kiss to his cheek before turning back to his work. Taking that as a dismissal, Hakyeon takes Sanghyuk’s hand and guides him back out to the hallway, seeming a little lost in thought. 

“Hakyeon,” Sanghyuk muses, “is there something different between you and Taekwoon? You seem… tense around him, y’know?”

Hakyeon answers him with a single word. “History.” 

Sanghyuk takes that as a cue to change subjects. “What kind of music does Taekwoon make?”

“Mostly ballads, but some more upbeat things too.” Hakyeon guides him through the many hallways of the house, leading him to the living room to where Jaehwan and Wonsik are once again playing Mario Kart, Hongbin lounging in an armchair and watching them with a smile. 

Something changes on Hongbin’s face when Sanghyuk enters the room, and he immediately stands and crosses the room to take Sanghyuk’s hands. “Sanghyuk, please come with me. I have an apology to make.”

Hongbin guides him to a feeding room and closes the door gently behind him, coaxing a nervous Sanghyuk to sit on the couch. The human’s stomach ties itself into knots. He isn’t afraid of Hongbin, not by any stretch, but the idea of him feeding again makes his hands tremble. It’s too soon. 

“I owe you a huge apology, Sanghyuk. I fucked up, biting you like I did. I’m so used to Jaehwan that I didn’t think twice about treating you the same way, and that was my mistake. I’m really, really sorry.” 

Sanghyuk shudders a bit at the memory of it all. It still doesn’t sit right with him, but something in the way Hongbin’s eyes stare through him convinces him the apology is sincere. Hongbin’s hands shake too, and it seems to Sanghyuk that all the vampire wants is forgiveness. “Hongbin… You really scared me. I can’t lie to you. I forgive you, but I’m going to need some time to collect myself before you can feed again.”

“I know, Sanghyuk, and I promise I’ll make it up to you.” With a sigh of relief, Hongbin runs a gentle hand through Sanghyuk’s hair. “I’m going to practice on Jaehwan for a while to make sure I’m being gentle enough.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“I can’t take credit for it,” Hongbin jests. “It was Hakyeon’s idea.”

“Of course it was.” Sanghyuk smiles at that, reaching out to hold Hongbin’s hands. “We’ll be okay, I think.”

“Yes we will.”

 

 

 

 

 

Sanghyuk settles quickly into a routine. He comes over to the feeder house at 7PM every day (no matter how many times Jaehwan and Wonsik insist he live with them, Sanghyuk would rather take things slow to start) and watches a movie or two with Jaehwan and Hongbin for a while. The two musical geniuses are usually off creating, but sometimes Wonsik or Taekwoon will crawl out of their respective caves to watch with them. Hakyeon almost never joins them, and when Sanghyuk asks Jaehwan why, Jaehwan just shrugs. “He’s off doing Hakyeon stuff,” he says before turning his attention back to The Dark Knight. 

Every other day is feeding day, and today, when Hakyeon emerges from the depths of the house and beckons Sanghyuk to come with him, the human follows. Hakyeon leads him back to the closest feeding room, which also happens to be Sanghyuk’s favorite; with fairy lights strung around the room and candles always lit in the every corner, he always feels at ease here. 

Guiding him over to the couch along the far wall, Hakyeon coaxes Sanghyuk to sit on his lap, thighs bracketing the vampire’s hips. It’s intimate and pleasant, and Sanghyuk leans in to press a soft kiss to Hakyeon’s forehead. He’s ready. After just a few short weeks, he feels so comfortable around Hakyeon. Even being in the vampire’s presence soothes him, and as such, feeding has become an intimate thing between them.

Hakyeon doesn’t speak, doesn’t need to. Sanghyuk gives his permission freely in the way he leans down and bares his neck, whimpering softly when Hakyeon presses his mouth against the soft skin there. He whines insistently when Hakyeon nicks his neck with the tips of his fangs. Want pulses through Sanghyuk’s veins, but he doesn’t beg, staying completely silent save for his panting breath. This is how Hakyeon works—start slow and work Sanghyuk up until the human can’t bear it anymore. 

Sanghyuk finally breaks when Hakyeon sucks hard enough at his collarbone to leave a dark bruise in his wake, and Sanghyuk can’t take it anymore. “Hakyeon, please. Stop teasing me and bite me.”

It seems Hakyeon needs no further convincing —he sinks his teeth into Sanghyuk’s pulse point, dragging out the bite as long as he can. Sanghyuk has started to crave the pain of the initial bite, and he knows Hakyeon plans to capitalize on it as much as he possibly can. It drives Sanghyuk mad. He keens in the Hakyeon’s arms, his fists clenching in the fabric of Hakyeon’s shirt. It drives him positively mad, the pain. His head gets cloudy, and it has nothing to do with giving Hakyeon his blood. 

As soon as he draws his fangs out, Hakyeon takes pull after pull from Sanghyuk’s veins, and Sanghyuk can’t help but sag into the other’s arms, moaning softly into Hakyeon’s shoulder. Every single time, Sanghyuk’s left amazed with how incredible it feels to be taken from like this. He’s left dazed and hard, and as Hakyeon pulls away, closing up the wound he’s left, Sanghyuk ruts up against him, pleading softly into his ear. “Please, Hakyeon, you know what I want. I’ll do anything, please please please—”

“I want to hear you say it.” Hakyeon fists a hand in Sanghyuk’s hair and tugs the other away from the crook of his neck, looking at the human with fire in his eyes. “Say you want me to touch you.”

“Please, please touch me, Hakyeon.”

“Better.”

Sanghyuk lays down back onto the couch, and Hakyeon presses soft kisses to the underside of the his jaw. It’s all an act, this sudden softness; Sanghyuk knows better than to trust it. With every gentle touch to his waist, his chest, his cheek, Sanghyuk grows more and more restless for Hakyeon’s usual rough touch, so when Hakyeon presses a kiss to his lips, Sanghyuk bites down hard on Hakyeon’s lower lip and snarls, “Get on with it. Touch me now.”

Sanghyuk isn’t expecting the warning slap across his cheek, and when it lands, he cries out as a tear runs down his cheek. It hurts, god it hurts, but all Sanghyuk wants is for Hakyeon to hit him again, harder. “Don’t be so aggressive, love.” Hakyeon looks a little amused with Sanghyuk’s eagerness. “I’m going to take my time with you, so have some patience.” 

Taking that as an invitation to misbehave, Sanghyuk slides his hands under Hakyeon’s shirt to his waist, digging his nails into the vampire’s soft skin. “What are you gonna do if I refuse to be patient? I want you now, my whole body wants you now and you know it.”

Hakyeon looks very reluctant to concede, but concede he does. “Fine. Next time, though, you’re going to pay for that attitude of yours.” 

Zeroed in on getting the Sanghyuk naked, Hakyeon’s practically tearing his clothes off, and he almost rips Sanghyuk clear off the couch trying to get his pants and underwear off. Once Sanghyuk is finally naked and exposed, Hakyeon wraps his hand around the base of Sanghyuk’s cock and squeezes tightly. Crying out, Sanghyuk arches his back off the couch—it hurts a bit, but sparks shoot up his spine as he’s finally touched where craves it most. 

“Hakyeon, please, more, I—”

Hakyeon’s thumbing over his slit, smearing precum across the head of his dick — it’s everything Sanghyuk wants but it’s still not enough. He wraps his hand around Hakyeon’s and coaxes him to start stroking in slow, fluid motions. “Let me have it, stop teasing me—”

Sanghyuk fumbles around on the shelf above the couch. Once he finally finds it with a triumphant noise, he scrambles to add lube into the mix. Even though the vampire’s slick hand moves just as slowly as it moved before, the touch has him near tears. He’s so sensitive, so desperate that anything Hakyeon gives him makes stars dot across his vision Feeding, Sanghyuk’s learned, makes it very, very hand for him to hold himself together for very long. 

When he comes, from just Hakyeon’s hand no less, it’s loud and whimpering, Sanghyuk’s hands fisting in Hakyeon’s hair and tugging hard to ground himself as best as he can. Each orgasm with the vampire is better than the last, and this is no exception. 

As he comes down from his high, Sanghyuk tries, as he always does, the reciprocate, but once again, Hakyeon pushes his hand away. “Not tonight, love.”

Sanghyuk huffs softly. “Why not?” He’s befuddled with Hakyeon’s constant refusal. Hell, after all this time, he still hasn’t even seen Hakyeon naked. 

“You can when the time is right.”

What does that even mean? Even though he’s itching to ask, Sanghyuk knows he won’t get an answer. 

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

Hakyeon holds Sanghyuk in his arms for a while, and it isn’t long before the human drifts off, cradled in the vampire’s arms like he’s something precious. Hakyeon thinks that’s what he is: something fragile to be cherished, to be protected. And as Sanghyuk dreams, Hakyeon pets his hair and wonders how to come to terms with how attached he’s become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chaupdates)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know how i said there would be ot6 if you squint? i lied about that — you don’t have to squint any longer lol

_2011_

  


“No, no, no, this is all wrong.”

Jaehwan’s come into their house like a whirlwind. He’s loud and insistent and incredibly stubborn, and Wonsik wonders what Hakyeon has gotten the three of them into. Wonsik swears he’s barely seen Hongbin since their new feeder moved in, he’s been hiding out so much.

Ever the patient presence, Hakyeon reaches out to run his fingertips across Jaehwan’s bicep, a slight frown on his lips. “What about it is wrong, Jaehwan?”

The four of them stand at the mouth of their main feeding room, and Jaehwan’s got his arms crossed over his chest. He’s very clearly displeased with what he sees. Wonsik wonders if Jaehwan knows any state other than displeased, to be honest. It’s only been two weeks since their new feeder moved in, and already he’s ripped everything about their house to shreds.

“Well, first of all,” Jaehwan says, eyes scanning the room, “why is the floor concrete? Why is there no furniture? It’s so… impractical. Now I see why you’ve been feeding in your bedrooms. This place is a mess.”

Hakyeon looks like he’s just been slapped. Wonsik knows he’s taken Jaehwan’s criticisms personally, soft as he is. “I—I can change it. I’m sorry, Jaehwan. I should have done better for you, researched more thoroughly what we should have prepared for you. I’ve failed you already.”

At Hakyeon’s apology, Jaehwan’s face softens into an expression Wonsik hasn’t seen him wear before. It’s one of guilt. “Let me help you fix it, then.” He glances around the room, and when his eyes land fixed on Wonsik, he’s suddenly unreadable again. “Can… can you two leave me alone with Hakyeon for a couple minutes?” Jaehwan’s speaking to both him and Hongbin, and Wonsik isn’t quite sure what the feeder could possibly want. Just to break Hakyeon down more than he already has?

Wonsik looks over to Hakyeon, whispering more quietly that Jaehwan could ever hear, “Will you be okay?”

“Should be,” Hakyeon replies, nodding for the other two to leave the room.

As they leave the room, Hongbin takes Wonsik’s hand. “Do you really think Hakyeon will be alright? He’s been so torn up about making Jaehwan feel comfortable that I’m worried he might break if anything else comes up.”

Hongbin makes a valid point. “I’m worried too.” Wonsik leads Hongbin out to the living room and sits them both down on the couch, slinging his legs over Hongbin’s lap. It’s a familiar intimacy that gives him a feeling of security; Hongbin is like a pillar for him. “Damn Hakyeon for making the walls in there soundproof. I wish I could listen in.”

“Probably best not to. Besides, Hakyeon will tell us everything anyway.”

“Fair enough.” Wonsik laces their fingers together and runs his thumb over the skin on the back of Hongbin’s hand. It’s been hard on both of them, Jaehwan’s constant nitpicking. Even when they feed, there’s always something he needs changed. Wonsik knows it’s better that way, for Jaehwan to teach them what they need to do to keep him comfortable, but it’s wearing on Wonsik as he knows it wears on the others too. 

After a long while, Hakyeon and Jaehwan emerge from the feeding room. Hakyeon looks… well, he looks a little better. So does Jaehwan. The human accepts Hakyeon’s soft kiss to his forehead with a smile, and Wonsik’s left in awe. What happened that put Jaehwan so at ease? What was said?

And that’s exactly what Wonsik asks when Jaehwan’s leaves the room to go back to his bedroom. 

Hakyeon smiles softly, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss the top of Wonsik’s and Hongbin’s heads. “We had a nice talk about what he needs from us. I’ll fill you in a little later, once all the details have been ironed out, but I feel we can change things enough to make him happier.”

“I doubt there’s anything we can do that will make him happy,” Hongbin scoffs. “He very clearly hates us.”

Wonsik can tell Hongbin’s annoyed, and if he’s being honest with himself, he feels the same. “Yeah. Ever since he moved in, all he’s given us is trouble. Nothing we do is good enough for him. All our kindness has been for nothing. If he’s really so annoyed, why does he even stay? He—" 

“Enough, Wonsik. Both of you.” There’s a scowl on Hakyeon’s face as he berates them. “He is our feeder, and we’re going to take care of him no matter what, just like we talked about before we hired him. We won’t be like other covens. He will be welcomed into our home, and I expect you both to treat him with kindness, even if he doesn’t reciprocate.”

“But—“

“No buts! You will do as I say!” Hakyeon’s really angry now, more angry that Wonsik’s seen him in a long time. Wonsik can feel the power behind Hakyeon’s fury, and in this state, Wonsik wouldn’t want to mess with him. “Jaehwan is a kind person, and the criticisms he’s making are completely fair. Do you realize how much it hurts him to know you two don’t like him?!”

The two of them both bow their heads in shame, Wonsik upset with himself for irritating his maker. Hakyeon has given them everything. A roof over their heads, a reliable feeder, a family. The very least he should be is grateful. “I’m sorry, Hakyeon. I’ll do better by Jaehwan, I promise.” Next to him, Hongbin nods in agreement.

With that, Hakyeon deflates, looking immensely regretful. “And I should apologize too. I shouldn’t let my emotions get the best of me like that. I’m sorry for yelling at you. I just want to give Jaehwan the best home possible, and I need you two to help.” He reaches out to run his hands through their hair, smiling down at them with love in his eyes. Wonsik preens under the attention. He loves Hakyeon’s gentle ways of creating intimacy between them; it makes their house feel much more like home.

“I hate to ruin the moment, my dears, but our conversation hasn’t been private. We have an eavesdropper.” Hongbin nods over at the hallway to their bedrooms, and Wonsik sees Jaehwan’s head peeked slightly around the corner. He starts a bit when he realizes that he’s been noticed.

“I’m sorry—I heard talking on my way out and—”

Hakyeon shushes him, beckoning for Jaehwan to come stand next to him. “It’s okay. Don’t worry about it.”

“Is… is that the way you feel about me?” Jaehwan looks directly at Wonsik, eyes starting to brim with tears. “I’m—I’m sorry that I’ve been shitty to you all, I don’t mean to be. It’s just that you guys weren’t really prepared to have a feeder here, and I want to help you get there.”

Wonsik immediately feels horrible. All the unkind things he’s said about Jaehwan weigh down on his shoulders, and now he just wants to make it right. “Jaehwan, I’m sorry. I know I haven’t been kind to you, and I regret that. Can I make it up to you?”

Pausing, Jaehwan’s eyes flick between Hakyeon and Hongbin. “Could you leave us for a minute? I need to talk to Wonsik, just us.”

The other two look reluctant to leave them alone, but leave them alone they do, and Wonsik can hear them close the doors to their rooms. He and Jaehwan stare each other down, both hesitant to break the silence between them.

“Wonsik,” Jaehwan whispers, “I know this seems very… sudden, but I can feel something between us.” He laces his fingers with Wonsik’s, and the vampire is taken aback by Jaehwan’s sudden softness. Where is this all coming from? What is Jaehwan doing? “Can you feel it too?”

“I—what do you mean?” Wonsik has no clue what Jaehwan is talking about. All he’s felt so far between him and Jaehwan is his own resentment. Sure, he’s noticed the way Jaehwan’s eyes linger on him in passing, but Wonsik has written it off as a fluke.

Jaehwan starts a bit—apparently he wasn’t expecting that response. “I mean, um—okay. The only thing you need to do to make things up to me is to feel for it. Search for any sort of connection you might feel with me.” He blushes softly, a shade of pink Wonsik’s never seen before, before he slowly pulls his hand away. “I think something is pushing us together, something cosmic. I can feel it, and i think if you look underneath your annoyance with me, you’ll feel it too.”

And without another word, Jaehwan scurries off to his room, leaving Wonsik completely and utterly confused.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s not fair, the way Jaehwan looks at him sometimes. The way he stares like he can see right through Wonsik. It’s unsettling, but Wonsik knows it all has to do with their conversation last week. And ever since, Wonsik can’t deny he’s feeling just what Jaehwan said he would. It’s so tangible that he can almost taste the tug he feels towards Jaehwan’s orbit.

It all comes to a head one day as Jaehwan’s eating breakfast at the kitchen counter. He’s rambling on about nothing in particular, one of his interests Wonsik knows nothing about, but when he looks up to meet Jaehwan’s eyes, his pull to Jaehwan hits him like a ton of bricks. The feeling is so strong that he nearly falls over. Jaehwan looks like he feels it too because he looks down in his lap and back up at Wonshik with hunger evident in his eyes. Their feelings are mutual, and the need to touch is undeniable.

It’s a wonder he and Jaehwan make it back to Wonsik’s room, barely able to restrain themselves. Wonsik shoves Jaehwan back against his closed bedroom door, sucking hungrily at Jaehwan’s neck and leaving dark bruises in his wake, and Jaehwan keens under him.

“How the fuck did you last this long without snapping,” Jaehwan snarls, tugging Wonsik’s hips against his own and grinding up against him. “Bite me, you idiot.”

Even through the soundproof walls of Jaehwan’s room, his indecent moans and begs for more can be heard all the way out into the living room.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_2017_

  


It’s just like Hakyeon to bring home _another_ vampire. Taekwoon, his name is. A tall, dainty thing with long fingers and a soft voice, hesitant to even follow Hakyeon into the living room. He smells like fear, and he’s trembling. It’s easy to tell Taekwoon’s seen something dark, something truly terrifying, but he’s trying to hold himself together the best he can.

The moment Wonsik sees Taekwoon, he knows. He feels the same connection to Taekwoon as he did to Jaehwan all those years ago, and when he looks over to Jaehwan across the room, he knows Jaehwan can feel it too.

Maybe Taekwoon does as well, judging by the look on his face when he looks over at Wonsik. His eyes go wide, his mouth forming into a little ‘o’ shape. It’s cute, this expression. Everything about him is cute.

“Taekwoon and I knew each other when we were younger, but we got separated about thirty years ago.” Hakyeon’s hand doesn’t leave Taekwoon’s shoulder. “I found him roaming the streets tonight, and I want to take him in.”

Jaehwan is the first to answer. “Yes. He can stay.”

“And we can show him around,” Wonsik adds helpfully. “Show him the ropes and all that.”

Hakyeon looks a bit startled by their enthusiasm, but he agrees nevertheless. “Show him the room at the end of the hall, that’ll be his. I’ll be in the study if you need anything.” With Hongbin likely buried deep in his books and Hakyeon going off to do whatever it is he does on his own, Jaehwan and Wonsik each take one of Taekwoon’s hands and lead him off down the opposite hallway to give him the grand tour.

Taekwoon seems quite taken aback by the size of their main feeding room. What with its king size bed, large sofa, and plush carpeting, it’s probably nothing like what he’s used to. “This is where we feed,” Wonsik explains.

“I don’t understand.”

“What don’t you understand, dear?” Jaehwan asks as he reaches over to push Taekwoon’s long hair from his eyes, a tender look on his face.

Wringing his hands, Taekwoon’s eyes don’t leave the floor. His whole body is tensed up, and Wonsik is dead-set on getting him to relax a little. “I, well—Jaehwan, why do they treat you so nicely? I’ve never seen any coven like this.”

Wonsik’s the one to answer. “Hakyeon insisted when we first decided to hire a feeder that we would treat them like family, and ever since Jaehwan’s been with us, we’ve made sure to care for him like we would one of our own. We owe him everything, so why wouldn’t we?” Taekwoon still looks puzzled, but at least his expression isn’t quite so fearful anymore.

Jaehwan leans over to press a soft kiss to Taekwoon’s forehead, and Wonsik smiles at the soft pink blush that spreads across Taekwoon’s cheeks. How cute. “They love me, Taekwoonie, and I love them. Just as I’m sure you’ll love us all one day.”

Once they’ve finished up with their tour of the house, Wonsik leads them to his bedroom, lingering for a moment outside the doorway. “Taekwoon, do you want to come nap with us? The bed’s big enough for three people." 

“I––yes please.”

With Wonsik curled around his back and Jaehwan pressed to his front, it isn’t long before Taekwoon’s out cold. Vampires aren’t the napping kind, but Wonsik guesses whatever Taekwoon’s been through today would exhaust anyone. Jaehwan’s quick to follow, leaving Wonsik alone with his thoughts. His mind swims with questions about Taekwoon—where he came from, what happened to bring him here, why Hakyeon took him in in the first place. Why he feels the same draw to him that he felt to Jaehwan so many years prior. However, he feels like he might not get the answers he’s seeking anytime soon. For now, he’ll just bide his time and hope things will be explained to him, sooner rather than later.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Taekwoon follows Wonsik and Jaehwan absolutely everywhere they go. Sure, it gets a little annoying after a while, but it’s more endearing than anything else. He seems lost in the depths of the house, not quite sure where he fits in, but Wonsik and Jaehwan are more than happy to help him where they can. Before he knows it, Wonsik is fawning over Taekwoon even more than he fawns over Jaehwan.

“Are you hungry? Do you need to feed?”

Wonsik’s just finished feeding, Jaehwan’s bite marks all closed up, when he turns over to Taekwoon to ask. Taekwoon looks like he’s been shocked. “Is… is that okay?”

Grinning, Jaehwan slinks over to the other side of the couch and plops himself in Taekwoon’s lap. “Of course that’s okay, Taekwoonie. That’s what I’m here for.” A blush creeps over Taekwoon’s cheeks, and he looks like he has no idea what to do with the human that’s been set down in front of him to feed off of.

When Jaehwan bares his neck to him, Taekwoon moans softly underneath him. Wonsik’s quick to run a hand through Taekwoon’s hair, crouching down near the arm of the couch and whispering, “Bite him, Taekwoon. I know you’ve wanted to.” Wonsik fists his hand in Taekwoon’s hair and pulls at it to guide Taekwoon’s face into the side of Jaehwan’s neck. Taekwoon moans quietly, needing no more goading to bite down through Jaehwan’s skin, drinking eagerly from his veins. Like the veteran he is, Jaehwan takes it as well as he always does—Wonsik swears he gets off on the pain of it.

He can smell the arousal under Taekwoon’s skin, Wonsik leans into run his tongue up Taekwoon’s neck, and the other vampire shudders underneath him. “Let me bite you,” Wonsik whispers against Taekwoon’s skin, grabbing the back of the his neck and squeezing.

And Taekwoon nods. That’s all the invitation Wonsik needs to sink his teeth into Taekwoon’s neck. It’s taboo, really, to drink from another vampire, but behind closed doors, Wonsik truly doesn’t give a shit. There’s something so erotic from taking Jaehwan’s blood from Taekwoon, the way Taekwoon twitches and lets out the most pathetic moans Wonsik’s ever heard. It’s incredible.

Taekwoon pulls away right as he’s on the verge of taking too much from Jaehwan, and Jaehwan gasps over and over as Taekwoon closes up his wound. Wonsik does the same for the other vampire, licking his lips to clean Jaehwan’s blood from his mouth.

Jaehwan’s scrambling for touch, in tears. It makes sense that he needs so much; Taekwoon’s almost pushed him too far. Since Taekwoon looks like he has no idea how to handle the meltdown that’s unfolding in his lap, Wonsik takes matters into his own hands. He pulls Jaehwan from Taekwoon’s lap and shoves him back against the couch. Jaehwan’s pants and boxers are hastily pulled down to his knees, and Wonsik’s mouth is around his dick in an instant. He sucks sloppily at Jaehwan’s cock, and the human is so riled up that he comes almost instantly, tears running down his cheeks.

Taekwoon and Wonsik both comfort him in the aftermath, touching him and petting his hair and kissing his cheeks. Jaehwan comes down eventually, his high knocking him out almost completely. As Wonsik carries him to the bed to rest, he whispers a soft ‘I love you’ into Wonsik’s ear.

Taekwoon looks almost jealous of their shared moment, and Wonsik wonders if it means what he thinks it does. Maybe Taekwoon is destined for them, just as Wonsik was destined for Jaehwan all those years ago.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_2018_

  


Sanghyuk often stays up at night, alone in his bed, wondering why Hakyeon won’t let Sanghyuk touch him. Sure, he has his speculations, a whole host of them, but each new one seems more far-fetched than the last. He respects Hakyeon enough to not push the issue, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t incredibly curious.

Today is like any other off day. Sanghyuk does his grocery shopping early in the evening before bringing his purchases to the coven’s house. He plops his bags down on the counter and heaves a heavy sigh. He’s exhausted; a particularly nasty nightmare woke him up and didn’t let him fall back asleep until the early afternoon. As he’s putting his perishables away in the fridge, he hears what could only be Jaehwan’s heavy footfalls approaching before Jaehwan even comes into the kitchen.

“What’s up, buttercup?” Jaehwan greets him with a soft kiss to his cheek, Sanghyuk blushing slightly. He’s still not quite used to everyone else’s easy affection. It isn’t unwelcome, just odd.

“I’m beat.” Sanghyuk frowns down at his carton of milk before popping it into the fridge, closing the door and turning back to Jaehwan. “A nightmare woke me up, and I couldn’t get back to sleep.”

Sighing, Jaehwan wraps his arms around Sanghyuk’s shoulders and gives him a gentle squeeze. “You know you can take naps here, right? I’m sure Hakyeon would let you nap in his room, or you could use mine.”

Sanghyuk snakes his arms around Jaehwan’s dainty waist, burying his head in the other’s neck. “I know I can, but I always feel like I’m intruding.” He thinks maybe he should pull away, but since Jaehwan doesn’t seem to want to unravel himself from Sanghyuk’s arms, Sanghyuk just stays where he is.

“Dummy.” Jaehwan pulls away slightly, only enough to touch their noses together. “You could never intrude here. This is every bit as much your home as it is mine, regardless of whether you live here or not. Now would you just kiss me already?”

Oh? Oh. Well that’s… unexpected. But again, not unwelcome. “Can I?” His question is hesitant, but Jaehwan’s answer is certain.

“Absolutely. Wonsik and Taekwoon won’t mind at all, promise.”

Sanghyuk doesn’t need more encouragement than that. He leans in close, and when his lips touch Jaehwan’s full and pretty ones, Sanghyuk swears he feels a spark. Jaehwan presses his hips back against the counter and holds Sanghyuk’s face softly in his palms as they kiss, tongue tracing lightly over Sanghyuk’s lower lip.

Just as he’s about to tuck his hands under Jaehwan’s shirt, Sanghyuk hears someone clear their throat at the door. He jumps about ten feet away from Jaehwan, but Jaehwan doesn’t seem to be bothered by the intrusion at all. “Taekwoon, I thought you were working?”

“I was, and now I’m done. But by all means, don’t let me interrupt.” There’s a hint of amusement in Taekwoon’s voice. Clearly, this is something Taekwoon has seen before. “Sanghyuk, Jaehwan is a fiend. You be careful of him, lest he snatch you up too.”

Jaehwan’s whining about being called a fiend, but Taekwoon’s already gone, vanishing off into the house’s maze of hallways. Turning his attention back to Sanghyuk, he leans in and whispers against Sanghyuk’s lips. “Remind me, Sanghyuk, where were we?”

No sooner than their lips touch again, someone else is at the entry clearing their throat. This time, Sanghyuk isn’t nearly so startled, but he does whimper softly when he sees Hakyeon standing there.

“Jaehwan, what are you doing with him?” Hakyeon’s voice has the same tinge of amusement, but there’s a possessive edge underneath it. “Want to lay a claim to the new kid?”

Jaehwan scoffs, wrapping his arms around Sanghyuk’s waist. “Get in line, Grandpa. I got to him first today, so you’ll just have to wait.” As much as he hates to admit it, Sanghyuk likes the way they both stare at him like they want to devour him.

Laughing, Jaehwan presses a final kiss to Sanghyuk’s lips, and Sanghyuk swears his breath gets caught in his throat. Though maybe he won’t admit that, even to himself. “I’ll see you later, sweet thing. Maybe we can pick up where we left off.” And with a wink, he’s gone.

Hakyeon looks a little miffed, but amused more than anything else. “So Jaehwan’s progressed to hitting on you too.”

“Is this normal behavior for him?”

“Only when Wonsik and Taekwoon are busy working. I think he gets bored.” Hakyeon lifts himself up to sit on the countertop before wrapping his fingers around Sanghyuk’s wrist to tug the other to stand between his legs. With a smile, Hakyeon tilts Sanghyuk’s chin up and presses a kiss to his lips. “But let’s be honest, who could resist my darling boy?”

Oh. This is new too. “Since when am I _your_ boy?”

“Do you not like it?”

“I didn’t say that.”

They meet in the middle, the kiss no more than a soft touch, but it’s everything Sanghyuk could possibly want. To be in Hakyeon’s arms like this, kissing him in the middle of the kitchen. It feels surprisingly domestic in a way Sanghyuk likes very much. Maybe ‘Hakyeon’s boy’ wouldn’t be such a bad thing to be after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sanghyuk doesn’t remember dozing off. They lay in Hakyeon’s bed together as Sanghyuk slowly blinks himself awake from his nap, Hakyeon slowly stroking his hair and scattering gentle kisses across his cheeks. Silence cloaks them in a comfortable veil, the only noise Sanghyuk’s slow breathing.

“Sanghyuk?”

“Yes?”

“Do you like it here?”

It’s not a question Sanghyuk expects. He tilts his head up to stare at Hakyeon, a little bit dumbstruck. “Of course I do. I would have applied for a relocation if I didn’t. Why do you ask?" 

“I—well, I have some things I’ve kept from you,” Hakyeon explains, “and I don’t want to keep you in the dark anymore. And I don’t want you to leave, so please keep an open mind for me.”

“What kinds of things?”

Heaving a heavy sigh, Hakyeon pulls Sanghyuk closer to his chest. “Let me tell you the story of how I became who I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said on twitter that this chapter would include hakyeon's backstory, but that portion of this fic is going to be longer than i planned for, and this just seemed like a more logical divide
> 
> as always you can find me on twitter blah blah blah. thanks for reading!


End file.
